


Tiny Pies

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: Cas never imagined buying a simple gift for Dean would lead to something so wonderful.





	Tiny Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Found a mini pie maker at a thrift shop and I just _had_ to write this :)

Cas was in the Impala with Sam on their way to a giant outdoor flea market. Dean had turned down the invitation to go, saying flea markets were boring, but Cas thought it sounded like fun.

“Here we are, Cas,” Sam said with a smile as he pulled into a large parking lot.

They got out of the car and headed through the gate into the flea market. Cas marveled at the number of tables, which had to be over one hundred. He smiled as he looked over all the items he hadn’t had the chance to see close up back when he spent most of his time in heaven; Old sewing machines, tools, clothing and such. Of course, there were plenty of modern items as well. One such item that caught his eye, after they’d been there about a half hour, was a personal pie maker. It had four pie slots where one could make a separate type of pie in each if they so wished. Kind of a Forman grill kind of deal.

“Sam.”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Can I get this?” Cas asked eagerly.

Sam grinned when he saw what the angel was pointing to. “Sure, man.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, guys. Find anything interesting?” Dean said as Cas and Sam walked through the front door of the bunker.

Sam smiled as they walked down the stairs. “Well, I didn’t, but Cas found this awesome little….”

“It’s not all that interesting.” Cas interrupted, praying the hunter got the hint. “Just something for one of my hobbies.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Since when do you have hobbies?” he asked suspiciously.

Cas pursed his lips in annoyance. “I _do_ spend time doing other things besides helping you two.”

Dean put up his hands in capitulation. “Okay, Cas. Geeze.” Cas took his bag into the kitchen without another word and Dean looked up at Sam. “What’s got his feathers in a bunch?”

Sam shrugged. “No idea.” He walked down the hallway to his room. Actually, he did have an idea what was going on and was very glad he hadn’t spoiled what was obviously supposed to be a surprise.

  

* * *

 

Two hours later Dean was lying on his bed, listening to music when he glanced at the clock and decided he probably should have something for dinner.

As he neared the kitchen he blinked, thinking he must be dreaming. because he could have sworn he smelled pie. The closer he got, the stronger the smell. He walked into the kitchen and the sight that met his eyes had him wonder if he’d died again because this _must_ be heaven.

At least twenty pies, each about three inches across, were spread out on the table. Dean saw Cas standing at the counter. “Cas?”

Cas froze. Dean wasn’t supposed to see this yet. Crap! He took a short, calming breath. “Just a moment, Dean.”

Dean watched as Cas opened what looked like one of those little electric cooker things to reveal four more pies; each nestled in its own slot. Cas used a spatula to carefully lift the pies out and place them on a cooling rack. He then unplugged the device and turned around. “Surprise,” he said with a nervous smile and a sweeping gesture at the table full of pies.

“Did you _make_ all of these?” Dean asked in amazement.

Cas blushed a little. “Yeah. I saw the mini pie maker at the flea market and wanted to surprise you.” He glanced over at the army of pies. “I... may have gone a little overboard,” he said with a wince.

Dean grinned. “Dude, when it comes to pie, there’s no such thing as overboard.” He looked over the pies greedily. “Any of them apple?”

Cas’ expression lost all semblance of embarrassment and he smiled widely. “Yes. In fact, each row is a different kind. There’s apple, blueberry, cherry, blackberry and peach.”

“Damn, I love you!” Dean said happily. And then the smile dropped off his face. He hadn’t meant to say it. Oh God. What was he going to do? “Um, I mean….” He swallowed thickly. “What I meant was….”

“You love me? When did that happen?” Cas asked, his eyes misting over.

Dean winced, and he gritted his teeth. No backing out now. “A couple of years,” he said softly.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? Especially after _I_ told you,” Cas asked with a bit of hurt in his voice.

“Cause you deserve better than me. I ruin everything I touch,” Dean replied sadly.

Cas set his jaw, marched up to Dean and smack him hard upside the head.

“Ow!” Dean said indignantly.

“ _That_ was for being a dumbass!” Cas said sharply. He then grabbed Dean by the back of the neck, pulled him forward and kissed him hard. After a moment he broke the kiss and looked into Dean’s mystified eyes. “And that, was for everything else.”

Dean smiled as a few small tears made their way down his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed Cas, then started kissing his neck. “Cas…”

“Yes Dean?” Cas asked with contentment.

“You smell like pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I love reviews :)


End file.
